


vying for attention

by poppunklwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ALSO ZAYN IS UBER AWKWARD, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Clothing Kink, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Friends With Benefits, Harry-centric, KIND OF is the key phrase here, Lingerie, Louis in Lingerie, Louis in Panties, M/M, Minor Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Zayn, Zourry - Freeform, if that doesn't float your boat, tagging all this just in case ya know, that's basically just zayn though shh, well there's kind of a plot, yes this is really really short i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppunklwt/pseuds/poppunklwt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis are a thing. zayn just wants to get in on some of the action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vying for attention

**Author's Note:**

> hello my friends! i deeply apologize for the atrocity you're about to read. i don't write smut a whole lot, but i thought i'd give this a go. and besides, i seemingly haven't been able to get both zourry and louis in panties off my mind lately. so, enjoy, and like always, thanks all for reading.

in all honesty, it got to a point when messy handjobs backstage and random blowjobs here and there in solitary public restroom facilities became...  _not enough._

not that the former was necessarily in louis' case, though. he'd be more than willing to drop down onto his knees whenever and wherever - he frankly didn't give a shit - but either way, he'd eventually come to argue that the latter would be far less desirable in comparison to one of those lush, overpriced hotel rooms they'd frequent whilst on tour.

so, yes, blessings would often routinely come in the form of said lush, overpriced hotel rooms - and both louis and harry knew all too well not to ever pass up a single chance to indulge in such a luxury.

before either of them know the better, louis is clawing frantically at the loose collar of harry's shirt, door slammed audibly behind them. and for some reason, zayn's there too. perhaps, for now, he seems content enough with watching. however, there's not a single shadow of a doubt in harry's mind that the fact's subject to change. knowing zayn, and all.

harry doesn't even have the time or ability to speak - he  _can't._ louis ravages his lips, and he wants so dearly to motion for his bandmate to continue their activity over atop the plush-looking mattress that's practically calling his name. still no word from zayn, to whom he glances over at briefly. he's licking his lips, all catlike, watching intently, a dark look washing over his eyes.

harry's lips are surely all red and puffy now, however, he doesn't care all too much because he's finally actually managed to lead louis over to the bed, leaving a trail of discarded items of clothing in their wake.

he wastes not a single moment in assuring that he's straddling himself over louis' smaller, diminutive frame, sending sidelong glances over in zayn's direction all the while, the same previous dull gaze plastered across his face. 

louis apparently takes note as well, because just as the waistband of harry's jeans are halfway down his milky-pale thighs, he extends a bony hand and motions for zayn to come join them.

it's not until now that harry's actually realized how awkward zayn could be at times - yeah, sure, he was a 'flirt extraordinaire,' but that certainly didn't translate into his actions in the bedroom. he mulled over this for a second. he wondered if he was like this with perrie.

zayn only nods briefly, and he promptly strolls over to the bed, dropping item after item of clothing from his body along the way -  _still awkward._

and louis is ever-so-slowly tugging his pants down and off his skinny legs and -  _fuck._

harry's pretty sure that he could've came in his underwear right then and there, and he's entirely sure zayn could confidently say the same, what with him wearing the same shocked expression as harry is.

that's because instead of his typical boxer-brief routine, he's wearing a  _fucking_ lacy black thong, complete with a set of opaque black stockings to match. he doesn't know how he's pulled it off, and god knows how long he'd managed to keep himself in those.

the sharp contrast between the dark fabric of the lingerie and the snowy-white skin of louis' thighs is all too much, and harry thinks he's the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on, spread out below the two of them, all want and need and lust.

zayn and harry peel off their pants the rest of the way from there with ease, and it's actually zayn who first jumps at the chance to latch his own lips to louis'. 

harry would've initially objected to that, but he instead takes the initiative to begin pressing soft kisses to louis' stomach - which he utterly  _adores_ \- and taking extra time in dragging his already-swollen lips all the way down his figure.

harry swears he can overhear several low moans resound from louis' mouth at that, but he's not entirely too sure. they're muffled, as zayn's now been entirely relentless with his own task at hand.

harry's already got a short trail of light purple markings blossoming on louis' flawless skin, and it's not all too long before he reaches his long-awaited destination.

he presses gentle, hesitant kisses to louis' rapidly-hardening erection, his breath coming out in short spurts. he swears he can see louis squirm beneath them as they continue, and zayn's already removing his lips from louis'.

louis mumbles a soft "fuck" under his hitched breath, and he even scowls a bit as harry distracts his attention away from louis' now-neglected erection, hiking the other's stocking-clad legs up over his shoulders.

harry nods gently to zayn, who produces a small, travel-sized tube of lube from the back pocket of his discarded jeans, tossing it lightly to his curly-haired friend.

harry eagerly catches it and instantly pops the cap open, squirting a dime-size amount of the liquid onto three of his fingers.

as if by some unspoken agreement, louis glances back up at harry with a somewhat-assuring look, as if giving him the cue to begin.

he gingerly slides his pointer finger inside louis - he doesn't  _ever_ want to hurt him - but they've easily done this enough times to have known just exactly what to expect by now.

more moans ensue (mainly from louis' side), and harry's swirling his finger around experimentally before shoving the other two digits inside as well, one by one. 

"shit, harry," louis huffs, as if seemingly out breath already. "i think i'm good now."

harry nods as he slides his lubed-up fingers back out once more, reproducing the same bottle of lube from before to slick his own erection up.

he pumps upwards and downwards a handful of times, giving himself a good hard stroke before proceeding. both louis and zayn are apparently watching with blind anticipation - zayn still seems more than happy to bear witness.

louis resounds again. "harry. need you in me. now."

harry nods  _yet again_ \- it seems as if this is his go-to expression for the evening - and perhaps too-eagerly pushes in, gyrating his hips carefully at first, testing the waters.

louis' moans have now evolved from ones of pleasure to seemingly now a mixture of that and relief, and oddly enough, zayn's gotten creative enough to slowly slide his own erection into louis' mouth, probing his thin lips with the head first as if to ask for entrance.

" _shit,_ lou." zayn, this time. harry knew what he was talking about all too well - louis' mouth was like pure  _magic,_ that he swore.

louis cries out once more (again, muffled, what with zayn's cock filling up his mouth) and harry takes that as a sign to pump faster and faster, his hips already feeling the burn from moving about so much.

they were both entirely sure that louis was going to look so completely  _fucked up_ after this - that was almost  a promise. harry's breathing heavily, and so is zayn, and it's all just a blur.

harry's pretty sure he's hit that one spot because louis is getting louder and louder, and just as his smaller body begins quaking beneath him, he pulls out from inside louis.

"zayn. switch with me. i want his mouth." harry.

"alright." zayn.

louis doesn't say anything, harry just thinks that at this point he really doesn't care, as long as he's being fucked properly and the feeling of being absolutely being filled up is fullfilled.

zayn doesn't even have time to retrieve the lube again - louis seems pretty damn close to finishing - so he attempts to have some sense of resourcefulness and just spits loud and wet into his bare hand. he wastes no time in slicking himself up, and peculiarly enough, he pushes into louis at just about the same time harry's in his mouth.

zayn's pushing backwards and forwards so hard and so fast that louis' entire body is quaking again, and harry's aiming to hit the back of his throat with this one - which he succeeds in. 

louis is practically being choked with harry's cock all whilst zayn is tearing him apart, and he loves every split second of it.

and he's coming in hot white spurts all over zayn's and his own chest, and then zayn's coming in louis and harry's coming in louis' mouth. 

they all look totally  _wrecked,_ but harry can't help but think that this was perhaps the highlight of his tour experience so far.

one thing was for sure - they needed to invite zayn to be their third man  _far_ more often.


End file.
